Final Fantasy X: Real Emotion Edited
by RyuOni1989
Summary: Kai (Tidus) Is a blitzball player who meets the new neighbour's daughter Naomi (Yuna) and they go through a time of Romance and Kai has to save Naomi. R&R plz, This summary isnt good compared to the actual story. PLEASE READ!


Real Emotion  
  
Year 2561 June 26th  
  
It was a warm and sunny day in the back streets of Besaid where Kai, a 17 year old cool-guy, was chasing his 12 year old brother, Louis who was always getting into mischief.   
''Get back here now!'' Kai shouted   
''Ha ha you can't catch me'', taunted his brother while zigzagging through cars parked up in the car park, ''Why you stop Kai?'' he asked, Kai was looking down the posh end of Besaid where some new neighbours were moving in. Louis walked over and looked in the area Kai was looking.   
''Whatcha looking at?'' Louis said, but Kai looked as though he was turned to stone, he didn't move a muscle he just stared...  
  
_Kai's Story 1  
  
I was chasing my brother through the car park today, he had stolen a tenner from me and ran off, I had chased him for about 15 minutes and then.... and then I saw her, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, with long golden hair flowing down her back and a sky blue silk kimono skirt, pink cotton top I think I must've stood there for quite a while, she was standing outside looking around at her new house and the neighbouring houses I think she saw me at one time but she didn't come over... I don't think I could describe her face, no words are able to, and I will just have to wait.  
  
Naomi's Story 1  
  
I think all people agree that moving house isn't fun, unless you a kid who's moving to the beach, sitting there in the car, almost drifting to sleep, I remembered my friends that I had left behind and all the good times I had there, I think I cried but I'm not sure. When we arrived I got out, stretched my arms and looked around at where I must build new memories, the moving men were carrying all the furniture into the house, and I had realised how different the opposite ends of the street were, on one end were nice, clean, fresh- cut lawns with clean houses behind them and on the other side were dirty, old terrace houses, with no lawns, and a car park at the end, someone was there but I couldnt see who then my father called me in to help the movers to know where to put my things  
_  
Shortcut  
  
''Hey Kai where you off to? Going to see your _girlfriend_?'' at that Louis started to laughed and ate his dinner-supper, Kai put on a blue top, red waist jacket, black half-leg jeans and his trainers.   
''See ya later'' said Kai and walked out of the house. Kai was on his way to blitz ball practice and decided to take a ''shortcut'' the route he had chosen wasn't even close to a shortcut but it went by her house, as he walked by the door opened and their eyes met   
''Hi I'm new around here'' she said in a gentle tone   
''H-hi im Kai'' he stammered at this point he was feeling very hot under the collar and he had only said 3 words   
''Hello Kai, could you please show me around? If its not too much trouble that is'' she asked.   
''How can I refuse,'' he thought ''but I have to go to blitz ball practice, what do I say?''   
''Sure, but is it okay if I can go to blitz ball practice first?'' he asked, rather awkwardly   
''You play blitz ball?'', she asked, ''I love blitz ball! Okay I'll come with you to blitz ball practice''   
''That's great, well at least we have something to talk about on the way there.'' he had gained confidence in knowing they have something in common   
''Oh by the way my name is Naomi''.  
  
_Kai's story 2  
  
Mine and my brother's mother died when I was 15, she left us the house and some money but we couldn't carry on paying the school tax so he can't get an education and I was half way through my GCSE's until I had to stop, my father left our mother when I was born so we were on our own not knowing who to turn to. We made our money by anything we could think of, he mostly washes cars and earns about £10 a day and I earn money by playing blitz ball, an underwater ball sport, I earn £85 a week so we make about the same. I had decided to walk by her house just to see if she was there but when she came out and talked to me I was so nervous I stammered, and I was supposed to be the guy who never loses his cool, Naomi... what a name, so elegant and beautiful and she has the most beautiful eyes anyone could imagine, a sapphire blue, that was so deep you could drown in them, I had also found out she has a passion which we both enjoy, blitz ball, if it wasn't for that I would have probably stammered all through the conversation. Naomi, it's such a beautiful name don't you think?  
  
Naomi's story 2  
  
This morning I woke up as I usually do and decided to do a little sight- seeing when I had walked out the door there was this boy standing outside my gate, when I saw him I somehow knew he was a nice type of person so I asked him if he could show me around, ever since I was a child I had loved the game of blitz ball so when I heard he played blitz ball I just wanted to go and see a game, because the season was over and not many blitz ball games are on during this time of year, I didn't want him to be nervous of asking my name so I told him before he could be nervous.  
_  
Blitzball  
  
When they got to the stadium there were no more tickets left to get in so she snuck in through the secret entrance which Kai had used when he was a boy, kai told her how to get to the front row just above the team entrance paths, and watched her until she was out of sight and started off to the team changing rooms. ''Where have you been?'' his captain asked ''we've been waiting for you for ages, quick get changed'' he threw the blitz ball uniform to Kai.   
The atmosphere they were in was not water exactly but it was not air either it was a liquid that was breathable and so you could swim up and down while breathing normally, the arena is not 2d, it is literally a sphere and when the liquid is pumped in the can move up and down as well as left and right, the ball used is weighted down and there are pockets of helium on the outside to keep it from sinking to make it go in the area thrown, there is an invisible force-field around the sphere so the people can watch without a lot of machinery blocking their view the field stopped the liquid from getting out but did not stop the players being knocked out.   
The rules of blitz ball are:  
Each game is 5 minutes long   
Extra time of 2 minutes added if score ends as a tie   
6 players to a team (goal keeper included)   
1 goal keeper (the goal is triangular with a normal net)   
No un-needed violence (hitting/tackling someone when they don't have the ball)   
Nothing is brought into the sphere with them   
No drugs to be taken to enhance performance etc.   
As they walked out the fans in the stadium cheered so loud you would wish you was deaf but over the cheers Kai heard Naomi's voice behind him, he turned around, she smiled and waved, he looked behind, returned the smile, turned back and went beet red. They swam up to their positions; the two captains shook hands and swam to their positions 3...2...1... BLITZOFF!! The ball shot up from the ground in the middle and the captains each tried to knock it to their team, the gull wings (the opposing team) got hand of it and passed it to the front-right player he swam up and Kai, showing off, swam up to him as fast has he could and shoulder barged him, the opposing player let go off the ball and went flying back the crowd went ooowwwwwww!!   
''He's gonna feel that in the morning isn't that right bobba'' said one of the commentators   
''Indeed, it looks like Kai is pulling out all the guns Mac and I've got a feeling this is gonna be one heck of a game!'' Kai grabbed the ball a swam up to the goal when the other 4 team-mates swam up to him to black his path, 1 minute gone, Kai was only about 20 meters away from the goal, he looked behind them and saw in the crowd, a cheering Naomi, so he decided to use his signature move the ''whirlpool shot'' he threw the ball at one of the defenders and stuck his arms out the ball was hitting his arms and the defenders so that he began spinning, like a whirlpool, after a bit all the defenders were knocked out and he got sight of the ball coming back after the last ricochet off the defender and kicked it, the ball moved so fast it was like a bullet shot in air, the keeper made a valiant effort to stop the ball but it went past him and SCORE!!!!   
The crowd went wild screaming KAI!! KAI!! KAI!! KAI!!   
''What a goal, I've never seen anything like that before Mac!''   
''That's true bobba, Kai is truly astounding today I think he should get a bonus for that one'' 2 minutes 46 seconds gone and the Kai's team went up to him and started patting him on the back and saying things like ''nice one Kai'', ''they didn't stand a chance'', ''keep it up Kai'' and returned to their positions, a medic came out with some smelling salts to wake up the knocked out players.   
The ball was returned to the center and was shot up again, once more the gullwings caught the ball and everyone charged at the eagles (Kai's team)   
''Don't let them psyche you out boys'' advised the captain ''keep your positions'' 3 minutes 27 seconds gone The gull wing's captain faked a pass to the defender on his left and passed it to his right, the right threw it to the back left and the left swam up with it, one of the eagles charged up to him and tried to elbow tackle him, he missed and the ball-holder got behind him and threw him out of the sphere with his free hand the gullwings carried on there assault and broke thought the defence, the ball holder threw it to his captain who made a shot for the goal, it got past the keeper and scored, the gullwings high- fived each others hands 4 minutes 40 seconds gone, time was running out for the eagles the ball shot up the eagles caught it, the captain immediately threw it to Kai he swam up with defence in front of him the eagles clashed with the gullwings, kai swam under them and made for the goal 10 seconds left, he was 50 meters away enclosing on 45, 9 seconds, 40 meters, 8 seconds, 35 meters 6 seconds, 30 meters 5 seconds Kai dropped the ball and kicked it as hard as he could 4...3...2...GOAL!!!!   
''That has got to be the closest goal in all of blitz ball bobba!!!''   
''YEAH!!! GO EAGLES GO, GO EAGLES GO''   
''Bobba what are you doing you know your not allowed to cheer for a team!''   
''Cough cough, yes your right Mac but I've always backed the eagles, my son plays for them''   
The crowd in the stadium was going from wild to chaotic and all the people at home watching were shattering glass with screams of joy. The gullwings captain swam up to Kai and said ''That was a great goal, I look forward to the next time we play each other after all it was only an exhibition match'' he shook Kai's hand and swam to the sphere exit.  
  
The Peak  
  
When Kai came out he was greeted by Naomi who ran up and hugged him   
''You were great out there, I was cheering for you all the time'' she said '  
'Thanks, although the opposing team did put up a very good fight'' Kai replied   
''Well you've waited through the game, now let me show you around, uh, where to go first...I know I'll show you to ''the peak'' it takes a bit of time but it is well worth it'' suggested Kai   
''Sounds like fun, lets go, oh wait a minute I got you a chocolate bar, I thought you might be hungry after that intense match'' she handed him the chocolate   
''Thanks, ''the peak'' is this way'' they walked up the road and out of the house packed areas into a quiet grassland, they walked past a great oak and carried on to the top of a hill.   
''Close you eyes'' said Kai leading her to the top   
''Why? What's going on?'' she laughed and closed her eyes   
''You'll see, okay open''   
''Wow! Its so beautiful'' she stared in awe.  
The landscape was unbelievable, the peak towered over the whole town you could see everything and past the town, where the dock is, you could see the ocean and behind it is a sunset with as sienna orange aura around it.   
''Is every area in Besaid as beautiful as this?'' she asked   
''No, but there is another area ill show you, it's better at night time'' Kai wasn't looking at the sunset his gaze was fixated on her, as night came the stars twinkled in her eyes and her hair looked like a wave of light.   
''Well its night time and the sunset is gone'' Kai looked at his watch ''and it's 11:30 p.m.''   
''11:30!! Oh I have to go, my father has a thing about me being out later than 12 o' clock'' she fretted   
''Okay I'll show you the way back'' he lead her through the lamp-lit streets of Besaid and back to her house   
''well goodnight, see you tomorrow?''   
'' Definatly, I'm still eager to see that other place, can we meet up at 3 in the afternoon tomorrow at the stadium?'' she said as she walked to her door   
''Sure, I'll see you then'' They said their good-byes, she went inside and he walked home. When he got home he walked into the house, leaned back on the door and sighed. Louis walked in and teased Kai by making some kissing impressions   
''Kai and who-ever-she-is sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G'' he chanted   
''Oh! Shut up Louis'' Kai picked up a pillow and threw it at him, Louis just laughed   
''Go to bed, you know what time it is?'' ordered Kai Louis walked up the stairs still chanting his song.  
  
_Kai's Story 3  
  
What a day! Naomi and __me went to the stadium but she couldn't get in so I had to show her the entrance my and my brother had found when we, well, I was young. I had really given it my all in that match, when people think of a 5 minute game they think it doesn't take much out of you, I'd say it would take more out of you than an hour game, im sure I made a good impression on her 'cause she hugged me when I came out of the stadium. I took her to the peak, I knew how much mum loved it, I thought she would have liked it just as much, I was right, I was going to show her Moon flow lake but she had to be in by 12, well I'm going to see her tomorrow. I think I'll take her down to the beach before we go to the moon flow. I wonder if she likes me, like I like her...  
  
Naomi's Story 3  
  
When the ticket attendant said that there were no more tickets, I was so depressed, but they do say don't get your hopes up or they'll just come crashing down, but lucky for me that Kai, the boy I met, knows a way in through the back, I went running up to the seats, and sat down, when the crowd started cheering I looked over the bars to the team's walkway and saw Kai walking up I started shouting ''Kai! Kai!'' for some reason I don't know why, he turned around, smiled and walked to the sphere. The game was awesome; I didn't know that Kai was a star player for his team! He was doing tackles here, blocking there for his team to score, he had made an unbelievable score with this spinning-shot move, the game was almost over and I could see that Kai was tiring so when the person with sweets came round I bought him some chocolate for when he came out. There was 10 seconds to go and it was 1-1 for each team, Kai swam up, kicked the ball I was so nervous I covered my eyes just peaking through the gaps between my fingers, he scored again, I ran out of the stadium and to the player's entrance I saw him come out and in a burst of happiness I hugged him, after that he took me to see the most beautiful sunset ever, the lights of houses appear one by one, then the stars, and the sunset, it looks like it is on fire, when the sun was gone the lights in the houses and the stars in the sky looked the same and I felt like I was in space, staring at everything and nothing around me, I thanked him and we walked home... you know he is kind of cute, and a real gentleman.  
  
_Buckets and Spades, Day Three  
  
At 2 in the afternoon Kai got up, dressed and went out to the stadium to wait for Naomi, the stadium was round the corner and he saw her, she was talking to another guy, the guy had apparently asked for her number or something with the way she turned him down, at this he thought   
''maybe she does like me...'' he walked round the corner and walked up to her ''Hi what are you doing here so early?'' he asked   
''I could ask you the same question, anyway it doesn't matter now, and we're both here aren't we?'' she said ''Yeah, it isn't night time yet you wanna go for a walk on the beach?''   
''Sure, um... this might sound a little child-ish but can we get bucket and spades?'' She said very timidly. ''Yeah no probs, I have a friend who works there'' he said as he pointed down to a shop on the corner near the bottom of the road.   
''Hya Danny'' Kai said   
''Heyup mate, what can I do ya for?'' he said trying to be as good a shop assistant as possible, because in the back was his employer shelving some boxes but still keeping an ear out.   
''2 buckets and spades at mate'' Kai handed him £5 note   
''Yeah sure'' Danny said lifting buckets and spades from the shelve behind him.   
''Here you go'', Kai said giving one set to Naomi who went outside to sit in the sun.   
''so who's she then?'' whispered Danny to Kai   
''She's new to the area, im showing her around,'' Kai saw Danny looking at her ''uh! Don't get any ideas, you've already got 2 on the go''   
''Yeah your right, anyway I don't think she'd be my type, I like a partying type of girl'' Danny said   
''Right, seeya later'' Kai said as he walked out of the door.   
Kai and Naomi went down to the beach and started building their castle, 2 hours went by and the tide was almost touching their feet, their castle had turned into a giant fortress, they walked up to the path away from the tide and watch as the water consumed their construction.  
  
The Moon Flow, Day Four  
  
''Do you think it would be okay if we can go to that area now?'' she asked   
''Yeah, I think by the time we would get there it would be dark enough'' Kai said as he walked along side her down the path.   
The sun was already setting and you could just see the stars. Kai lead her up to the oak tree but not to the peak, he turned right and down to a pond, it wasn't dark enough to see the beauty so they talked about themselves, about what they liked and what they didn't. Kai had found out that she too is 17 and that the mother she lives with now isn't her real mother, her mother died in a car crash, by the time they had finished talking it was 9 o' clock and when Naomi turned around to the pond she was amazed at what she saw, the moonlight shone magnificently on the water and purple flowers that grew on the water, but that wasn't what amazed her, it was what was being made by the flowers, a small light was being produced, it looked very much like a comet, but the colour changed, Kai picked up one of the purple flowers and gave it to Naomi ''they're called moonlillies, they only make those lights when there is a full moon, the lights are called pyre flies, try catching one'' Naomi turned to the lights and put her hand through the pyre flies path, but it just went straight through her hand   
''Whoa, that felt... a little weird'' she turned back to Kai '' thank you... thank you for showing me all this''   
''It's no problem I, uh, I just thought you might like to see some areas peo....'' suddenly Naomi kissed him   
''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that'' she apologised and blushed.   
''Nothing to be sorry about... I've wanted to do that for a while... I just didn't have the courage'' he said.  
  
_Kai's Story 4  
  
Oh My God! This has got to be a dream, this night has got to be a dream... but it wasn't. After tonight. I know what I've been feeling, pushing myself past my limit, not being able to eat, it was her...I'm in love  
  
Naomi's Story 4  
  
Same as always in the morning, get up, get dressed go out, I walked down to the stadium way too early and I didn't know why, then some sleazball comes over and tries his luck, I turned him down as I would any guy, then Kai came over and we went to the beach, we bought some buckets and spades and decided to build sand castles, the castles, sort of merged and became one giant castle with little castles to protect it, then we went to another of Kai's special areas and this one was beautiful, sure the sunset was great, but this- -this was just amazing, I turned to Kai, he gave me a lovely flower and then it just clicked, like a spark in a gas container, I turned back to him, he was saying something and without thinking I just kissed him, I remember my grandma telling me something, when your in love time will take it's toll, but when the love is true it can never be escaped, I didn't know what she meant then, but now...now I understand more than I understood myself.  
_  
Abduction, Day Five  
  
Kai woke up early in the morning and walked down the stairs   
''Kai and Naomi sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.'' his brother chanted   
''How do you know her name?'' Kai asked   
''Read your diary, you need some counselling mate, when you came back from practice you were shattered, all that just to impress a girl, stupid if you ask me'' Louis criticised   
''You'll learn when you get older, anyway get ready for work you have to earn your fair share of the cereal you know'' Kai slung his uniform and blitz ball into his backpack and walked out. Kai took his route passed Naomi's house to wait for her. She came out sad but when she saw Kai she put on a happy face.   
''Hya Kai'' she called   
''Hya, I don't have to go to blitz ball practise for about an hour, wanna go and get an ice-cream or something?'' Kai suggested   
''Sure'' she walked out of the gate and walked alongside Kai hand-in-hand, they walked down to the seaside shop and bought an ice cream each   
''Mmmm this is nice'' she said as she ate the ice cream. They were about half way from the stadium when two people in masks came up from behind them and grabbed Naomi   
''Your coming with us'' grunted one as he grabbed the helpless teen; the other was holding back Kai, who was thrusting punches at his captor.   
''Kai help me!!'' she screamed as she was thrown into a van   
''Naomi!!!'' Kai had kicked the other thug in the shin releasing him, the van drove off with a Kai running behind him, but it was too fast, Kai turned to the masked thug and grabbed him by the collar   
'' Where have they taken her?'' he asked thrusting him back and forth on the asphalt ground   
'' He he," he sniggered "I aint one to grass on his pals, pal'' Kai took off the mask to see a black-eyed face, with a scar across his right cheek   
'' So what? You've seen my face now what are you going to do'' he sniggered once more, Kai started pounding his face with punches, the thug started to lose his snigger and confessed in where they went   
''They went to the harbour, dock 22'' he said with a bust up nose and a thick lip   
'' Why? Why did you take her?'' Kai said pulling back another fist to threaten him into telling   
''That's something even I don't know '' after saying that the thug passed out.   
'' Damn you'' Kai cursed, Kai ran back to Naomi's house and started pounding on the door, the door opened ''What do you think your doing?'' asked the man, who Kai assumed to be Naomi's father Catching his breath Kai said '' some... people... have taken... Naomi''   
'' What!?, who are you? How do you know my daughter?'' he asked rather impatiently   
''My name's Kai, I met Naomi 3 days ago, but that's not important at the moment'' Kai replied   
'' Yes true, please come inside, I'll phone the police'' he opened the door to Kai and picked up the phone   
'' I believe my daughter has mentioned you before, said you were quite the blitz ball player'' he said as he was waiting for the police to answer   
'' I think im alright at it '' said Kai looking around at the living room, it was very clean with posh vases and mirrors, leather suits, a gas fire disguised as a coal fire, and various photographs of Naomi, her father and a woman, Kai didn't know whether it was the step-mother or biological mother, he could hear Naomi's father on the phone talking to the police and telling them that some people had taken her. The phone was put down and Naomi's father walked in   
''They said they would be here as soon as they can, can you tell me anything about the people who took her?'' he asked   
'' I didn't see the other one but the thug that got me had a scar down his cheek'' Kai made the shape of the scar on his face   
'' What about the vehicle?'' the Father asked while pacing the room   
'' well it was white and one of the doors on the back had a red symbol on it, I think it was a dragon and a tiger chasing each other in a circle, oh and I beat up the thug with the scar, he said they were at dock 22 in the harbour'' he explained  
'' Damn!'' shouted the man  
'' What? '' Kai asked, thinking up a few things up himself  
''It's the predator gang, I...I had made some dodgy dealings with them and got into trouble in their organisation that's why we moved here, also if there's anything I know about them it's that they don't squeal, so that dock 22 must be a trap'' he explained, the police came into the house and Kai walked out of the living room and heard Naomi's dad talk, Kai heard, after they were told everything, that the police were going to keep an eye on dock 22 and then storm it.  
Kai knew this would take time so he ran back to his house, emptied his back pack of his uniform and put in a torchlight, binoculars, rope and some food for Naomi when he got there, his blitz ball was also in his bag, but he took it out and carried it, just then the phone rang, he picked it up, it was his coach asking why he wasn't at practise Kai just said that he'd make up for it tomorrow, put the phone down and ran out to the peak.  
  
The Rescue  
  
When he got there he took out his binoculars and peered down at dock 22 he could see 2 people on the roof and 1 person on the floor with a dog he timed how long it took for the person and dog to go round the building at 1 minute 17 seconds, so he ran down to the docks , up to 21 and hid behind a tree to keep an eye for when the roof guards weren't looking and when the ground guard went by, he took out his rope, made a noose in it, the guard went by, this was his chance. He threw the noose up onto a pole stuck in the wall next to a partially open window, it missed he tried again and hooked it, climbed up balanced himself with one foot on the pole and the other on the windowsill, pulled up the rope and peered through the window, there were two levels inside the building, the ground level and the second level which was a metal balcony around the walls the only area he couldn't see was a little office where he assumed that Naomi was being held captive, at this moment he didn't care if dock 22 was a trap he just wanted to save Naomi. He snuck onto the balcony and crept behind the guard on the balcony, covered his mouth and chucked him over the edge, the other guards heard this and came rushing in, Kai was panicking looked around and saw an air duct above him he pulled himself up, took out the flashlight and crawled through the maze, Kai didn't know exactly where he was going he just took lefts here and rights there when suddenly he fell down and onto the office roof, he ducked and put his ear to the ground to see if there were any voices below, he heard something but couldn't tell what it was he jumped down when a guard shouted   
''there, he's over there get him!!'' the other guards on the floor who were keeping watch on the doors charged at him and so did the ones on the balcony he dropped his blitz ball, kicked it and it went ricocheting off the walls hitting all of the guards, they were all knocked out just as the gullwings in the sphere, he turned back to the door of the office when a guard came flying through the door, almost hitting Kai, Naomi walked out   
''I hope you hurt him'' Kai said   
'' Just a little '' she replied, hugging Kai   
'' Where did you learn to kick like that? '' He asked   
She said '' copied the tackles that you did in blitzball''  
'' oh I've got some food for you in my bag, just if you were hungry'' he said pulling out some chocolate and a bottle of water '' sorry I didn't know what drink you liked''  
They walked to the door laughing when the police charged in   
'' FREEZE '' they shouted pointing a gun at Kai, Naomi's father waded his way through the crowd saying   
'' Don't shoot him, don't shoot him, lower your weapons'' the police lowered their weapons, as told   
'' Thank you boy for saving my daughter, I'll repay you somehow '' he said shaking Kai's hand '' Naomi are you okay?'' he asked, hugging her. The police rounded up all the predator gang and put them in the police van. That night Kai and Naomi went to the moon flow and watch as the pyre flies made the stars in the sky look like stars on earth.   
'' Kai, I've got something to tell you, my mother, she was....she was the Maester of Djose, do you think that would affect _us_ in any way?'' she said in a timid type of way dropping her head   
'' No, I don't think anything could affect us '' he said lifting her head up for her to see him, and then they kissed. Far off on the peak Naomi's father was sat watching them with his wife   
'' Aww don't they make such a great couple?'' he asked   
'' Yes, they do'' replied his wife   
'' When he proposes, I won't even have to think to say yes'' he grinned and turned to his wife and held her. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just some things to know after the story so you don't get too confused, Sphere - blitz ball stadium Maester - like a president Djose and Besaid - places from final fantasy X(10) Blitz ball - from final fantasy X(10) the BOLD is the main story the ITALICS are like diary entries.   
  
---------------------Just so I don't get sued or anything by square- Enix or Koda Kumi---------------- Real Emotion© is a copyright name or a song written by Koda Kumi Final Fantasy X is a copyright production of square-Enix© Blah blah blah This story is a copy written production of Luke Stovin©, that means if you change it or say that you wrote it I'll be able to sue your ass for as much money as I want, so get changing ;)


End file.
